


Two o'clock on Sunday

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Charlie always gets excited for two o'clock on Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Gilda
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Two o'clock on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Bookstore AU square, and my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Charlie square.  
Set in the same AU as [Novak's Book Nook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962823).

Charlie hoped that no one was looking at her when the door opened, because they would have seen her drop the six books stacked in her hands at the sound of the bell. Luckily, she was on her knees, back a few rows from the front, so she could quickly pick up the books and stand without too much embarrassment. 

It was two o’clock on Sunday, the regular time. Charlie’s eyes went to the door and confirmed what she had guessed.

Gilda’s hair formed perfect ringlets, as always. It shone in the light coming through the front windows, making her look like a fairy princess as she walked toward the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section of the store.

Charlie had to bite her bottom lip from sighing at the sight of the girl. Instead, she gathered herself and spoke loudly – hopefully not _too_ loudly. “Welcome to Novak’s Book Nook. Let me know if I can help you find anything!”

Gilda looked toward where Charlie was standing, awkwardly holding her stack of books. She smiled. “Thanks, Charlie.”

With that, Gilda turned away, leaving Charlie to drool. 

Gilda knew her name?

That was the first time Gilda had ever said more than the required to Charlie, and Charlie’s stomach flipped uncontrollably in return. She breathed slow and deep, hoping to calm her racing heart.

Charlie made her way back to the front desk, setting the books down underneath the counter to deal with later. Charlie wanted to be ready for Gilda whenever she wanted to check out.

As she waited, Charlie picked up a tattered copy of the book she’d been reading. Working at a bookstore meant that Charlie could spend tons of time reading, while never actually purchasing a book. It worked out in her favor, as she’d read most of the books they had in the store, even the genres she wouldn’t normally read.

Right now, though, she was re-reading an old favorite of hers, the story comforting. A strong female lead, not afraid to screw tradition and forge her own way to knighthood.

Charlie had actually gotten so into the book that she didn’t register when Gilda was standing in front of her. 

“Charlie?” Gilda said, causing Charlie to jump in alarm. 

“Yes, yes, um, how can I help you?” Charlie got out as she closed her book and put it aside. She pushed her hair back, smiling at Gilda.

Gilda’s lips quirked back at her.

“Ready to go,” Gilda said, offering her books for purchase.

Charlie’s stomach leapt to her throat. On top of Gilda’s stack of books was the exact book that Charlie was reading. She tried to be nonchalant.

“This one is a favorite of mine,” she said as she scanned it on the register. She motioned toward the book she’d just closed. “I was just re-reading it, actually.”

“Me, too!” Gilda said, excitement in her voice. “I lent my copy out to a friend but couldn’t wait to read it again before I got it back, so I’m treating myself to a new copy.”

Charlie looked up and smiled. “You’ve got good taste in books,” she said.

For a minute, Charlie and Gilda just smiled goofily at each other, until the bell rang on the door and snapped them out of it. Charlie looked down to finish ringing Gilda up as her boss, Cas, came behind the counter.

“You must be Gilda!” Cas said, holding out his hand. “Two pm – Sundays. Charlie’s told me about you.”

Charlie could have sunk into the floor, mortified at her boss. Gilda laughed awkwardly and shook Cas’s hand.

“I wouldn’t miss a bookstore date,” Gilda confirmed, looking over at Charlie’s blushing face. “Especially when such cute redheads are always here.”

Charlie’s eyes shot up, seeing the wink that Gilda sent her way before she turned to leave the shop. When the door had closed, Cas reached over and shut Charlie’s mouth from where it had dropped open.

“Told you she likes you,” he said before heading back to his office, leaving Charlie yearning for the following Sunday when she’d see Gilda again.

Maybe this time Charlie would get the courage to ask Gilda out.

Maybe.


End file.
